Code Geass: Euphemia of the Empire
by TheMillionthPiece
Summary: A fourth installment of Code Geass  When Euphemia li Britannia announces the SAZ, Zero's popularity crashes into a downfall. But as the events begin to unfold, will everything turn out as it did before...?  Referring to CG: Lelouch Of The Rebellion


Chapter 1

"Rivalry"

* * *

><p>As Suzaku was fighting against the Black Knights and their Knightmare Frames, Kallen and her Guren-MKII stood blocking his path.<p>

"I won't allow you to hurt Zero!" Kallen yelled, firing her built-in machine gun in one hand and holding her green shield in the other.

"Kallen, please get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you," said Euphy's brave knight. Suzaku fired his VARIS rifle at her but Kallen blocked it with her Radiant Wave Surger.

C.C. came into the fight with the Gawain and pushed the switch that aimed the Hadron Cannon towards the Lancelot. Suzaku dodged it but it damaged his expanded Float Unit. C.C. smirked, something she rarely did, and looked up at Lelouch. "Am I able to kill him?" she asked in monotone, watching Kallen exchange her machine gun for an MVS.

Suzaku then took out his MVS and attacked Kallen as he took out her left hand, followed by a shot from the VARIS rifle to the right arm. "Ahh! Dammit!" Kallen shouted, then trying to counterattack as she thrust the knightmare frame's left fist onto Suzaku's Lancelot front, slightly crushing it in the process.

"Kallen…" C.C. breathed, realizing that the redhead wanted to sacrifice herself in order for Zero to run. "Lelouch, should we go, or will it interfere with your plans?"

"It will interfere with my plans in blowing the Lancelot to ashes!" said the Black Demon. "Kallen, place a bomb on the Lancelot!" he yelled.

"Right!" Kallen nodded, pressing the small red button on her joystick. She made her Knightmare hold the Lancelot in place as she slapped a large time-bomb onto the top of the cockpit.

"Lelouch, I'm shocked." C.C. sarcastically smiled, knowing that the 'martyr's' thirst for destruction was bigger than before. "Suzaku in the Lancelot…knowing that, are you still willing to destroy it?" she asked, slightly curious.

"If he is interfering with my plans, then yes, I am willing to destroy it!" said the Black Demon.

"Zero, the bomb will set off in 5 minutes, so we have enough time to attack." Kallen said, feeling relieved that Suzaku would no longer be a threat.

* * *

><p>Euphemia woke up on a bed, next to where Cecile and Lloyd were contacting Suzaku in the Lancelot. "Nnn…" she moaned, standing up and rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Princess, you're up." Lloyd lazily greeted, smiling at the girl.

"E-Earl Lloyd, where is Suzaku Kururugi?" the princess asked, suddenly feeling a bit worried.

"Oh, don't worry my dear; he's perfectly fine on the battlefield." He replied, turning back to the screen as Cecile sighed in defeat.

"B-…BATTLEFIELD?" Euphemia yelled, fainting yet again.

"…oh dear."

* * *

><p>"Suzaku…" Kallen started, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I'm giving you one more chance…will you join the Black Knights and fight against Britannia with us?"<p>

"_I will not_!" shouted Suzaku. "_I swore my allegiance to Britannia and Princess Euphemia_!"

Kallen's expression turned sour. "Oh, so you're in love with the pretty pink princess, huh?" she asked, mockingly.

Suzaku, in desperation, fired the VARIS on the ground, resulting in a mini-earthquake. The floor shook and both Kallen and Suzaku fell into the dark pit.

* * *

><p>"Kallen!" C.C. shouted, her eyes widening a bit compared to the regular circumference. "Lelouch, Kallen has fallen. The time-bomb is limited for 2 minutes now. What should we do?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen's eyes opened as her Knightmare Frame reboots from the fall. "What the hell…? Suzaku! You still there?" she yells.<p>

"I am here, Kallen," said the White Knight. "And now, let's finish what we started."

"Hmph," huffed Kallen, thinking about how her last moments are with the person she hates second most. "Let's. Make the first move, Lover Boy." Suzaku then realized that there was a time-bomb on the cockpit and neared Kallen and followed with a sword attack to the Guren's cockpit, which failed.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, you traitor! Are you in love with Euphemia or _**not**_?" Kallen yelled with all her might, attacking the Lancelot's legs with her built-in machine gun.

"And why do you care?" yelled Suzaku as the Lancelot jumped and attempted to spin-kick the Guren and successfully destroyed the machine gun but was hit by the Radiant Wave Surger.

"If you don't tell me, I'll make Zero kill Euphemia. She's a Britannian princess, so her life doesn't matter to him. Sooner or later, she'll do something, Suzaku… I don't joke when I want to know something," she smirks, evilly.

Instead of replying back, Suzaku used the Stark Hadron Cannon and shot the Guren, distracting Kallen. Kallen saw that the time-bomb would go off in 30 seconds. "Zero, C.C., half a minute left until the Lancelot and its pilot is destroyed," the redhead reported.

"Very good," said Zero. "Make sure that you continue to fight him until it blows up. Understood?" he asked.

"Understood. But, Zero…I want you to listen to me before I die," Kallen says vaguely, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kallen, you won't die. You are a valuable asset to me. Listen carefully. When it's at 5 seconds, run away or eject. Understood?" Zero asked again.

As soon as Zero's words came out of his mouth, the Guren shot its built-in machine gun at the Lancelot. "Asset? Is that all I am to you?" Kallen asked, surprised.

"What I meant was that you are a really valuable soldier and I care for you, so do not die on me," said Zero. Kallen's eyes and face lit up as she nodded.

"Understood, Zero! I'll do my best!" she yelled, seeing that there was 10 seconds left on the time-bomb.

"Lelouch, that pit is secure and if the explosion destroys the Lancelot and the pilot, Kallen will also be killed. You of all people should know that," C.C. pointed out, watching the demon's every movement.

* * *

><p>Euphy woke up <em>again<em>, this time more dizzy than before. "Unh…" she moaned, sitting up in her bed. "Suzaku…?" Euphy looked around for her knight, but he was nowhere to be found, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, he's alright. He's fighting the Guren." Lloyd pointed out, smiling playfully. Euphy just sighed.

"I hope he's okay. I don't feel the same as I usually do without him though…" and with that, she walked out the room to get a crepe from the luncheon room.

* * *

><p>"Kallen, get out of the pit, now!" exclaimed Zero. Meanwhile, Suzaku fidgeted to get out of the Lancelot. He got out and left for the wall and got inside it when the Lancelot blew. The explosion was so great, that pieces of rock flew and hit both Suzaku and Kallen, but not much.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! My child!" Lloyd yelled, shocked.<p>

"Suzaku!" Cecile called into the microphone, frantic and wondering if Suzaku was still alive. "Suzaku, can you hear me? Suzaku!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Well, this is just ONE of the few chapters that I'm going to upload.

For now. *evil laugh*

Sorry, it's just that the drama has sorta begun.

Anyway, I did not make this, one of my friends did and they insisted that I use my account for this so…yeah. You're not flaming/complimenting my story-skills. ;D I bet you feel disappointed now.

I will soon debut a story. Keyword: _soon…_

And I didn't promise. *glare*

Also, a few things:

When my friend did this, she said that she was RP'ing (with a guy who also loves CG like her) ((she was being all the girls except Cecile because she likes Lloyd, and he was being all the guys except Lloyd)) with the guy I just mentioned in parentheses…

She said that she forgot to give me the definite beginning of the story, so if the beginning of this chapter is sudden, that is why…because the beginning is probably the most important part of the story. -.- She's stupid.

The beginning was supposed to start at where Suzaku, Kallen, Euphemia, and Lelouch/Zero were all transported to Narita (the Island of Gods) and so here's how everything went (according to my friend)…

Euphy woke up and saw Suzaku.

They talked and were confused at how they got to Narita.

Kallen jumped naked out of nowhere towards Suzaku.

Suzaku freaks out about Euphy's safety and shoots Kallen in the leg.

Suzaku takes Kallen prisoner for a while as Euphy tries to stop the bleeding.

Euphy goes to get Kallen's clothes from the waterfall (Suzaku worried about her safety but she insisted on going anyway).

Zero spots Euphy and uses his Geass ("Come with me as a hostage!").

A blue light comes out of nowhere (Jeremiah's Geass Canceler) and cancels Euphy's Geass.

Euphy screams, Suzaku hears her and comes to the rescue.

Kallen follows and goes back to Zero's side.

Suzaku takes Euphy back by force.

Suzaku takes her to the Avalon and grabs the Lancelot to go face Kallen in her Guren MK-II aaaaand…that's where this chappie starts.

When Lloyd says, "OMFG MY CHILD!", (okay, so I over exaggerated on that quote…so what. Sue me.) he's talking about his Lancelot…he's pretty much how Rakshata is when it comes to her and her Knightmare Frames. O_O It's kinda scary, to be honest.

"The more reviews this story has," I say as I quote my own friend's words, "the more chapters my good audience gets. *smiles*"

So…you heard them! :D

Get going, people!

Flames, good reviews, just a few words, or even an emotion face, THEY'RE ALL WELCOME. :)


End file.
